


A special gift

by Tuang



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT6 don't know what to do, HappybirthdayJackson, Late happy birthday Jackson, M/M, Ofcoursetheresmarkson, Smut, Tried to be based on real life, never ever gonna write smut again, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuang/pseuds/Tuang
Summary: Today is Jackson's birthday and GOT7 is panicking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm sorry for this total mess ! I'm new to writing and I tried something too high for my level but I wanted to write something. Please forgive me TwT *kneels down*  
> I also didn't detailed everything because I didn't know how to, I'm not good ;-;  
> Still, enjoy ! :D

_28th of March is Jackson's birthday._  
GOT7 decided to prepare something special, and especially one member. They convinced JYP PD-nim to have a two days break to celebrate the birthday, at first JYP was against because they are in the middle of promotion but GOT7 used JYP's weak point which is Jackson. Because JYP likes and cares a lot for Jackson, so he was practically forced to say yes.  
Today, Jackson joined GOT7 for their stage, the fans were screaming with even more energy which Jackson felt and was so happy. It was beautiful.

 _"What should we do for his birthday ?" Someone asked._  
_"Dunno... Maybe... Uh... Dunno." Another one said._  
_"We have to find something. Since we changed dorm why not prepare a surprise party ?" He said._  
_"Uh yeah why not but what kind of party ?" One asked._  
_"Well... Something simple, cake, games and that's all." He answers._  
_They were completely clueless and Jackson's birthday is coming soon._

The next day, GOT7 slayed on stage as always but while they were performing someone wasn't really paying attention to the fans, he was more focused on something else and that something was Jackson of course.  
Mark had trouble finding concentration on stage when he's scared that another accident would happen, of course Jackson recovered but Mark can't help but being worried. Soon, he would be the one who's sick if this continue.  
After their stage ended, Mark practically rushed to Jackson who was coughing hard because it's been two weeks that he hasn't sing or rap and truthfully, he wasn't fully recovered.  
"I'm- I'm okay Mark." Jackson said between two coughs.  
"Hey, I've been with you for six years now, stop playing tough." Mark said giving Jackson water and helps him calm his cough.  
Jackson didn't know what to say, it was true, they knew each other for six years now, even if the first years Mark wasn't really speaking they were still together and that for a long time. Who was he to play tough in front of someone he knows for such a long time ? So, when the cough stopped, he fell in Mark's arms. He was so tired, he feels like it had been years that he didn't move a little finger. That's what you get when you try to do too much things at the same time, but Jackson likes what he does and he will never change his life for something else.  
Mark didn't say anything, just stroking Jackson's back until he feels better. Mark wasn't a man of word, even though he's trying his best to talk more, but he, somehow, always knew what to do to make Jackson feel better. He just has the power to make Jackson laugh with nothing.  
Jackson likes being in Mark's arms, he remembers how small they were in the past, there was muscles but they weren't as developed as now. Mark's arms are now a lot more toned and built up, not as built as Jackson though.  
It was time to go, "Feels better now ?" Mark asked, still caressing Jackson's back.  
"Yeah, a lot, thanks." Jackson said taking Mark's hand in his.  
"Good, no need to thank, your _highness_." Mark said laughingly.  
"What's the your highness for, have something to ask me ?" Jackson said raising an eyebrow, he could sense that something was wrong.  
"Hm ? What're you talking about ?" Mark said pretending to be innocent, but Jackson knew that when Mark starts to pretend, it's impossible to get something from him, it's like his mouth is sealed.

It was 2am when they arrived at home, JB as a good leader, told them that they have a two days break and they can do whatever they want. Everyone already knew, except Jackson of course, they were all feigning happiness when they know that something more complicated is coming.  
The members waited until Jackson is gone showering which was an hour later, GOT6 needed a meeting right now, it was now or never.  
"His birthday is tomorrow and we have nothing prepared, aren't we bad ?" Bambam said stressing everyone more.  
"We already know that, what can we do in such a small amount of time..." Jinyoung said completely lost.  
The tension was slowly rising,  
"First, we need to calm down. We have to make it simple and possible in time." Leader Im said.  
"Aaaaaaaaah !" Bambam sighed, "Why not let Mark hyung do this, after all they-" Bambam was cut by Jinyoung who reacted really quickly.  
"MARK HYUNG ! YOU are the solu-" Jinyoung shouted but was covered by Jaebum's hand.  
"Do you want Jackson to hear everything ??" Jaebum was slightly angry. "But what are you thinking ?" He said after removing his hand from Jinyoung's mouth.  
"Mark hyung, you're dating Jackson hyung for now two years and every year you prepare something for him right, what have you prepared this time ?" Jinyoung said so fast he didn't know he could.  
"Uh.... That's..." Mark was embarrassed.  
"Aaaah hyung ! That's something private you know." Bambam said.  
"Oh come on ! It's not like we have never heard them on act ! Come on Mark !" Jinyoung was blunt, really blunt and sometime it was hard to deal with it, but it wasn't something new to GOT7, they were used to Jinyoung's bluntness and savagery.  
Mark was blushing hard, Youngjae was covering his ears, Bambam and Yugyeom sighed, and Leader Im was desperate by Jinyoung's attitude.  
"What don't tell me it's not true." Jinyoung was offended, he tries his best to find something and everyone seemed to be so exasperated.  
"I... I wanted to..." Mark wasn't sure if he should really tell them what he had in mind, but Jinyoung's right, they have already heard the most embarrassing moment so that's nothing, "Af first I wanted to give him kind of a "special night" because he just recovered from his sick so I wanted to help him relax a little." Mark said, not so embarrassed anymore.  
"Oooooh and you wanted to do that after our supposedly prepared party ?" Jaebum asked.  
"Yeah. Um, why not just do it simple, like Jaebum said the other day, a dinner, a cake, some games, gifts and then end the day ? Everything done at home, it will be more private ? Like, just the seven of us." Mark proposed.  
"Yeah why not, and after that it's Mark hyung's job." Bambam said nudging Mark with his elbow.  
Mark blushed.  
"Oh and do you want us to leave the house just for you two ?" Jinyoung asked seriously.  
"Uh... Um... It's..." Mark was blushing a cute deep crimson red.  
Jackson returned from his shower.  
"Hey ! Why Mark is blushing like this ?? Hope you guys didn't tease him too much ! That's my job !" Jackson ran to hug his lover.  
Mark was blushing even more, because of what Jackson said and he was shirtless wearing just a sweatpant.  
"Haha don't worry Jackson, we love Mark hyung as well." Bambam said with a wink, and pretending to try to kiss Mark.  
Jackson smacked away Bambam's mouth, "Don't you dare touch my Markie with your filthy mouth !" Jackson said laughingly.  
It was time to sleep so everyone went to their bedroom, Yugyeom and Bambam in their shared room, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae in their own room, Mark and Jackson ended in Mark's room because it's the second biggest in the house.

The next day morning, around 10am, everyone was already up, except Jackson who was still sound asleep after all they slept around 5am.  
Mark was also up, he wanted to get out of bed discreetly but Jackson was hugging him like an octopus and it was hard to get out of there, but Mark needed to get out, GOT6 had an urgent morning meeting in their living room and suddenly Mark's phone screen lights up, _"Still not up hyung ? We're going to start without you."_ Jinyoung texted him.  
_"I'm up, it's just... It's hard to get out of bed when there's an octopus holding you."_ Mark texted back.  
Jinyoung sighed, Mark sighed too.  
_"Wait just two minutes, I'm getting there."_ Mark texted again.  
Mark tried every possible way to get out of those strong arms and the only way was to replace him with a big plush. Then, Mark successfully escaped Jackson's arms. He went to the living room, seeing that they had already started without him.  
"Hey, what's up ?" Mark said, curious about how things went.  
"We divided the tasks, I and Jinyoung are going to buy food for dinner, Bambam and Yugyeom will buy the cake and you and Youngjae have to prepare the games that we're going to play later." Jaebum said, not waiting for a response, they didn't have much time left. "Okay, now that everything is said, let's go." And so everyone followed leader's word, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Bambam and Yugyeom left the house to buy what's needed. Mark went to wash his face while Youngjae prepared a quite breakfast for his hyung.  
After Mark finished, while eating his breakfast kindly prepared by Youngjae, they were discussing what game they should do, "What about a guessing game ?" Youngjae asked.  
"Hmpf, yeah not bad, but," Mark swallowed what he had in his mouth, "But guess what ?" he finished.  
"Uh... Why not guess what Jackson hyung wanted for his birthday ? Like his birthday wish ?" Youngjae proposed.  
"Oh yeah that's good, but I'm sure he forgot that today is his birthday." Mark smiled.  
"Yeah absolutely haha !" They were laughing together.  
In the end, they opted for a truth or dare, guessing, palm-pushing games, simple but enough to have fun. At the same time, the four persons that left earlier came back and Jackson woke up. The four persons rushed to the kitchen, they can't be seen by Jackson, not after the hard time they had for finding what to do. Jackson went to wash his face, not minding the noises in the kitchen.  
When he arrived in the kitchen, something was weird, it feels like he forgot something and he can't remember what it was but the thought left as soon as his stomach growled loudly.  
"What's there for breakfast ?" Jackson asks, starving.  
"Hey, it's already past noon, it's lunch time and there's pizza for lunch." Bambam said placing the pizzas he was carrying on the table.  
"Oh we have pizza ! Do you have my favorite ??" Jackson was drooling.  
"Of course, who do you think I am ? I have everyone's favorite ! You all should thank me !" Bambam got hit by everyone, it's their way of thanking.

After eating lunch, they wanted to stay at home since they hardly get a day off. So they were all curled up in the couch watching movies, they were mostly watching comedy films which was funny, really funny.  
Time flew by, it was already 6:30 pm, they had to prepare dinner and it was Jaebum and Jinyoung who was in charge of the preparation because they were the ones who bought food.  
JJProject prepared lots of food, there were rice, meat, vegetables, fruit, noodles, fish, meat again, it surprised Jackson, "Wow so many ! What's the occasion ?" he said laughing his hyena laugh.  
"Told you he completely forgot." Mark whispered to Youngjae who laughed.  
GOT6 lined up in front of Jackson and said in sync, "Today's your birthday !"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH !" Jackson shouted and ran to hug all the members, he was so touched he wanted to cry but it would be okay right ? And so, he cried.  
"Aw come on don't cry Jackson." Mark said first, hugging and caressing Jackson.  
"Yeah, don't cry." Jaebum added caressing Jackson's back.  
"Such a cry baby !" Yugyeom and Bambam said at the same time (maknaes telepathy!), hugging Jackson and Mark together.  
"He will never change." Jinyoung said smiling and caressing Jackson's head.  
It was in these moments that Jackson was the most most grateful to be in this band, they were more than friends, they were family, the best family that he could have. He's really really grateful to have met them, they mean so much, they're so precious, Jackson just can't stop crying, it's too much for him.  
Until Jackson calms down, they were all gathered around him, giving him hugs and telling him sweet words and sometimes jokes.  
After Jackson calmed down, they sat down and started to eat, telling Jackson everything they went through to prepare this surprise. Jackson was laughing hard because the members went through a quite hard time preparing this for his birthday, he was even more touched and thankful.  
After dinner, it was time for cake, "Fortunately, we have already ordered the cake and all we had to do was to fetch the cake which was a "piece of cake" !" Bambam said, earning another round of hit. They were desperate with Bambam's jokes, but they can't live without it.  
They lighted up the candles, sang happy birthday, Jackson made a wish, he blew the candles, he made a long thanking speech.  
They ate the cake so fast that it may have been an illusion but it wasn't, they were so full now.  
Before giving gifts, they played games.  
"Truth or dare Mark ?!" Jackson was so hype it was heartwarming.  
"Dare." Mark would have chosen truth but since it's Jackson's birthday he's going to dare.  
"Oooooooooooooh Mark dare ! Um... Dare to... To wrestle with me ?" Jackson asks not really asking.  
"When you want." Mark was ready even though he knows that he's going to lose. But at his surprise, they were at equal force and Jackson lost his strength because he was laughing too much letting Mark win.  
"AAAAAH ! I LOST !" Jackson said, still laughing hard.  
Everyone was laughing with Jackson.

After playing some more, it was time for presents, there were also letters accompanying the gifts.  
The first one to give his present was Bambam, it was a pair black shoes, the letter says, _"Hyung ! I didn't know what to buy so I bought you a pair of shoes, I hope you will like them, if you don't then give them to me haha ! I wish you a happy happy birthday ! We worked hard to prepare something for you, be grateful ! Also don't cry too much hyung ! Haha love you ! -heart-"_  
"Woah hyung ! You didn't need to read that out loud !" Bambam said embarrassed.  
"Of course I need, and I am going to read all the letters out loud !" Jackson thanked and hugged Bambam, he was so happy right now.

The second present was from Yugyeom, it was a silver watch, the letter says, _"Hyung, I wish you a really happy birthday ! Thank you for always making us laugh, bought this watch because I thought it will look good on you, hope you like it ! Hyung you're getting old, be careful of yourself uh !" I love you Jackson hyung ! -heartheart-"_  
"Oh my Gyeommie ! In my arms !" Jackson said hugging the youngest boy here.

The third present was Youngjae's, it was small dumbbells, the letter says, " _YOOO WASSUP JACKSON WANG !! Today's your birthday so first, happy birthday hyung ! Then, I offered you dumbbells because everyone know that you love working out so here's things to help you ! I love you hyung ! -heart-"_  
"Youngjae man come here !!" They hugged as man would hug.

The fourth present was from Jinyoung, it was organic tea leaves, the letter says, _"Yo Jackson, so today's you're one year older uh. So I got you organic tea, because you love it and you were complaining that you finished all. Hyung, thank you for being here, making us laugh so much and taking care of us, don't overwork yourself okay, we need you with us forever. Love you Jackson hyung."_  
"Annn man Jinyoung come here boy." Jackson hugged Jackson, tears wanting to fall because there's too much emotions.

The fifth one was from Jaebum, it was a squirtle cushion plush, the letter says, _"Yo maaaan, happy birthday, so, yeah a cushion plush, yeah I didn't know what to give you as a present so here it is. But it can be used in many ways, like you can sit on it, hold it in your arms, sleep on it, well I found it useful so here it is. Uuh, thank you for being so far with us, with the amount of work you have you never gave up and that's really brave of you, thanks for everything Jackson. Love you bro."_  
"Ow my god JB ! Here in my arms bro !" They hugged strongly.

And the last one, Mark's one, it was a beautiful, golden, chain bracelet and a golden ring, the letter says, _"Wassup Jackson, six years together, two years since we're dating, time really flew by, I didn't notice that it's been so long that we are all together. I always remember the first time we met, I found you so noisy but now it seems that we matched well each other because I was quiet, and then we ended up together and together again. I know it sounds cheesy but, I'm really thankful to have met you, I'm really thankful to Mama Wang for having given birth to such a shiny boy, I'm really thankful to everything that made us meet each other. Ow god so cheesy, well I hope that we will have a long ride ahead us, that we will always be together even if we argue a lot, that nothing will separate us. Oh and I choose this golden bracelet and ring because I thought that it match you quite well with your bright personality. I love you Jackson."_  Mark was now a blushing mess, he never thought that Jackson will read everything out loud that's why he permitted himself to write cheesy stuff, if he knew he would never have wrote these things, but it's too late.  
Jackson was now crying, again, he crashed himself on Mark, hugging him tight, it may be the most beautiful thing he has ever had. Jackson was touched by Mark's present and letter, truthfully it wasn't something big, Mark had already offered a bracelet before, but he never thought that Mark would have bought him a _ring_ , he was expecting everything but a ring... It was too much for his heart.  
All the members were smiling softly at the moment, MarkSon was just too cute together and the members are first to say this.  
After a long session of thanking, the five other members left the house for the hotel because they knew that it will be too much for them if they stayed, they didn't need to hear _every_  detail.

After all the members left, Jackson and Mark were quite embarrassed because it seems that they were really too obvious. But after a while, they were curled up on the couch watching a little more TV, Jackson's head was against Mark's chest and Mark has a hand around Jackson's waist.  
"Wanna take a bath together ?" Mark asked, seeing that Jackson was getting sleepy  
"Hm... Yeah, don't want to sleep yet, not when I have you for myself hehe." Jackson said smirking.  
Mark pinched Jackson's nose and ran to the bathroom. After letting a "ouch" sound, he ran after Mark and stopped, seeing a quite good view.  
Mark was already half naked, his chest was bare and he still had his black jeans.  
"Why you still have your pants ? You know what I want to see !" Jackson said with his cutest pout.  
"And why should I show it to you ?" Mark asked amused.  
"Because, I am your precious boyfriend who you offered a beautiful ring !" Jackson was losing patience, he needed to see, right now and there.  
"No. Way." Mark said, pushing Jackson out of the bathroom not caring about Jackson's protests.  
Mark wanted to be alone before _the moment_. It's not the first time they are having sex, but this time is a little different, it will be kind of relaxing sex and Mark who was used to be or receive rough, it will be a new experience, good or not he won't know if he doesn't try.  
Mark needed some mental and physical preparation, maybe he should do something else... No he already said he would so he will do it and nicely.

After he finished preparing himself mentally and physically, he entered his room to find a sulking Jackson on his bed playing with his phone, ignoring Mark's presence. But the ignoring didn't last long when Jackson saw Mark coming back with just a towel around his waist and hiding the thing he wanted to see earlier, Jackson smirk again, finding his precious lover so beautiful, like a real prefect angel. Mark blushed due to the staring which was a little too intense for Mark's well being.  
"Oh my god, come here my beautiful angel." Jackson said, extending his arms.  
But Mark has something else, he went and pushed Jackson down, kissing him fervently like there's no tomorrow. Jackson was surprised, he wasn't waiting for Mark to do the first step, he usually doesn't do it.  
"Hey- Ma-" Jackson tried between two kisses but Mark didn't let him, he knows that if Jackson speaks his mind now, Mark will absolutely run away too ashamed of himself. Even if Mark was a lot more muscular than before, he was still weaker than Jackson, so Jackson pushed Mark a little so he can breath and speak,  
"Wow Mark, first the ring now an agressive Mark, what more do you have ?" Jackson said with a naughty smile causing Mark to blush furiously.  
"I-I just wanted to..." He was cut off by Jackson's kiss.  
Mark is absolutely too cute for Jackson, so he kissed back and reversed their position so he's now on top of Mark.  
"No !" Mark said, reversing the position again, "today is for you, let me do everything and just lay there and relax." Mark's mind is set on determined.  
"How can you ask me to relax and lay there when you're here like this ?" Jackson stared into Mark's chocolate eyes.  
Mark felt naked, in fact, he is naked, but Jackson's stare was like... As if he can see through him, it was really embarrassing, "Stop staring at me, as if I'm not nervous enough !" He said, a pitch higher.  
"Ow Mark you're really too cute ! Blushing Mark is really the cutest in the world !" Jackson earned a small slap on the face, he laughed his hyena laugh because shy Mark was really the cutest.  
"Stop laughing ! Do you know how much trouble I had ! I was so nervous !" Mark said getting off Jackson and was now sulking.  
"Awwwww, I'm sorry Markiiiiiie ! You know that I love you right ?" Jackson said taking Mark on his lap.  
"Hmpf... Maybe." Mark said still sulking.  
"Woah sulking Mark isn't cute at all !" And so, Jackson kissed Mark while pushing him down on the mattress.  
They kissed and kissed and kissed again until their lips were swollen, suddenly Jackson stopped kissing and looked at the beautiful being under him, it was practically criminal to touch him but Jackson will do a lot more than touching, only if Mark lets him which he won't.  
"I said stop staring at me !" Mark was redder by the time and if he doesn't do anything, they will stay like this for years. So he pushed again Jackson down, this time, no time for sulking and he attacked Jackson's necks with smalls kisses, marking him, saying he is his. The kisses were slowly going down Jackson's chest, Jackson's stomach, leaving marks here and there, then he arrived at Jackson's clothed crotch. He was hesitant because he wasn't that good at doing blowjob but he said he'll try his best. So he started to unbutton the jeans, getting rid of it at the same time, Mark was now sniffing Jackson's crotch through his boxers. It's been two months since they last touched each other and Mark was seriously missing those times, so he was going to take his time, really slowly, remembering every part of Jackson.  
Jackson wasn't moving, the sight of Mark sniffing him was so turning him on and he doesn't think he can hold back any longer. In Jackson's view, Mark seemed like a little baby missing his mama's scent because he had a hard day at school, it was so lovely.  
"Mark... If you don't move, I'm gonna do it..." Jackson said, voice hoarsely.  
Mark startled at the sudden sound in this silent room, "uh, can't you let me enjoy a little ?" Said with a pout, but he removed Jackson's boxers and was now giving kisses on the length, biting a little at the places that he knows Jackson enjoys the most.  
"Stop teasing me, I'm gonna wreck you so hard..." Jackson was losing patience and an impatient Jackson does what he says.  
Mark took Jackson's dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to clap on and suck the tip.  
Jackson thought he would come right when he entered Mark's mouth, it was so hot inside and it feels way too good. Even though Mark wasn't doing anything spectacular but it was enough to put Jackson on edge, so he pulled Mark's head up because if he continues he will definitely come and the night doesn't end here, oh hell no.  
Mark was surprised by the sudden pulling, he was so focused on making Jackson feel good that he completely forgot that Jackson was actually here, then he saw the look on Jackson's face, everything was written here, Jackson's devilish lust could eat someone alive. When he was on, he could turn into a real beast and break everything that come in his hands, it was scaring but it excites even more.  
"Want to see you stretch yourself." Jackson ordered, Mark could only obey because it was _his birthday_ , on a normal day he would definitely defy the beast.  
Mark lays on bed next to Jackson, he puts two fingers at his entrance and pushed in making himself groan. He was scissoring himself, even though he prepared himself earlier, since it's been a long time they didn't do anything it was still a little painful.  
Jackson was looking at Mark's hole with such intensity, it was burning Mark's whole body making him melt fast, so intense that he couldn't even move his fingers inside him, too focused on those two round and big eyes.  
"You've stop moving." Jackson was bossy, he becomes like this when he's turned on and wants something.  
"Uh.. Drop the attitude..." Mark returned to stretch himself because something bigger is going to come, "You're scaring nobody..." He managed to say between two moans.  
"Ooh, you're not scared of me ?" Jackson said with a wide smirk, adding two of his fingers making Mark shake and moan loudly. "Seems like you're quite well prepared aren't you ?" Jackson's voice was so deep, it could kill someone just by hearing it.  
Mark was shaking hard due to the sensitivity, he had always been be sensitive especially when it's been a long time, but Jackson loved it so it was okay.

Jackson had enough, he wanted to put his thing in Mark right now, but he would never hurt his precious lover so they were preparing Mark's ass thoroughly and now that he's quite ready, Jackson will...  
"Down on the bed..." Mark said, panting and sexier than ever.  
Jackson was surprised at first but laid down on bed, waiting for Mark's next move, he hopes his heart is ready for that.  
Mark went on top of Jackson, he took and guided Jackson's dick to his entrance and suddenly sat down making both of them groan loudly.  
Mark had a pained face due to the too sudden intrusion, he was biting his bottom lip trying to let the pain go, but it was difficult. Jackson pulled Mark down into a kiss full of passion, "Take your time babe." Jackson said nipping at Mark's swollen bottom lip.  
Mark started to relax slowly, he loved when Jackson called him with cute affective name and Jackson knows it, that's why he called him more with those names and kissed him everywhere, eyes, nose, forehead, cheeks, lips, _everywhere_.  
When Mark feels relaxed enough he started to move a little, slowly and touching all the sensitive part on Jackson's length. Mark knows that when Jackson touches his prostate, they're both feeling intense pleasure because Jackson's dick tip was really sensitive and when it hits the ball of nerve it was an amazing feeling, so amazing that it's indescribable. So he was searching for that place and when he found it, they both shouted deep and loud.  
"Gosh Mark !" Jackson couldn't take it any more, Mark's pace was TOO slow, he will die before he reaches his orgasm. It was a teasing but full of unsaid emotions, full of love, pace which they weren't used to, so Jackson decided to take the lead, he grabbed Mark's ass cheeks and was now thrusting hard and deep inside, always hitting Mark's prostate, making the latter groan loudly and shake furiously.  
Mark's mind went blank, it was too much stimulation, at first this wasn't in Mark's plan but now that they began they can't seem to stop.  
Jackson reversed their position, putting both of Mark's legs on his shoulders, thrusting deep and still attacking the abused ball of nerves, bent down kissing Mark. Mark was in heaven, overwhelmed in pleasure. He was hugging Jackson tight, scratching his back without noticing.

They were reaching their orgasms, Mark first, he was holding himself back so much that it was burning him inside, with one more thrust he came untouched with a loud groan on his and Jackson's stomachs. But it wasn't the end yet, he practically came when the walls around his crotch suddenly tightened, but he somehow managed to hold back and was still thrusting inside the oversensitive hole that was still eating him good and nicely.  
With one last thrust, he shoot his load inside Mark who practically fainted due to too much overstimulation but tried to stay awake.  
Jackson pulls out of and crashed himself next to Mark kissing the latter as if he won't kiss him anymore. It was the aftermath of intense sex.  
Jackson doesn't like when it ends because _it ends_ but that's how it is they can't go forever even though they wanted.

  
Mark was sleepy by the time, his energy was fully drained and he just slept five hours.  
Before sleeping, Jackson took care of cleaning everything even though he was tired. After cleaning, he laid beside Mark, taking him in his arms and kissed his forehead and lips.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Happy birthday dear."  
Jackson wanted to thank him but Mark already fell asleep, he just smiled and whispered a _"Thank you"_ before kissing him and falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, if you have read so far, thank you ;w; and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it, be it good or bad, how I should improve. :D  
> Or if I should stop writing ;-;


End file.
